


Before my saviour

by LadyGabrielle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:17:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7478493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGabrielle/pseuds/LadyGabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Castiel grips Dean tight and raises him from perdition, what if Dean captured the Angel in hell?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean Winchester. Hells most precious captive. The most valuable soul taken.  
After a long while of being tortured, 30 years of actual hell! He broke, he couldn't deal with the pain any longer and gave into the deal. His torture would stop ONLY, if he would inflict the pain he felt on others.   
Dean Winchester agreed.

Dean's PoV   
I was cleaning the blood from a silver, engraved, wooden handled dagger.   
"Damn this doesn't get easier" I sighed as I threw the blade down, why did I agree why?! I thought as my head began to pound.  
"Oh wait I know! It's because I'm not as strong as I make out to be!" I yelled as I punched the wall, sharp pain exploding in my hand,   
"Son of a bitch!" I hissed, my eyes burning, huh? What's happening? I thought as what seemed like the ceiling was falling in, bricks fell down almost hitting me several times.   
"Dean Winchester, The Righteous man!" A voice boomed, making my sensitive ears ring out in pain.   
"Who the fuck are you!" I screamed, my head now hurting more thanks to this dick!  
"I'm Castiel...I'm an Angel of the Lord" the voice said.  
Shit.


	2. Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why did the Angel have to get involved

What the fuck does an Angel want with me I though annoyed, this has been a long day and to be honest I just wanna close my eyes for 5 seconds! I added.  
"I'm here to save you Dean Winchester" the voice explained, I scoffed  
"No offence feathers but I'm not the one who needs saving" I chuckled darkly...  
"You willingly walked into a torture chamber" I added calmly picking up another silver blade  
"How do you think this will end?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys be the judge if it  
> Love always ~Neko-Chan xx

**Author's Note:**

> A/N  
> This maybe bad maybe good I don't know you guys judge ~Neko-chan


End file.
